User blog:Fantastic Voyage/AoA : What was I doing in summer？
This wiki system is really fun! I like this FANDOM design very much! We can show our so-so systematic thoughts, theories, ideas, and questions on the wiki page generally. Each wiki page has history of updates. We can trace our change! We can start our guidebook on the whole brank sandbox ! I like all white very much! Besides, we can make our templates to use on the wiki page! Templates are really useful and helpful! I'm using them as our toolbox! or a 4D-pocket of Draemon! I'm putting some tools and stuff to use again into templetes! ドラえもんチャネル https://dora-world.com/ ドラえもん : Doraemon https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ドラえもん https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doraemon Now, we can keep our blog ! as our tresurebox! Yes! They keep useless things! funny things! strange things! trivial things! and interesting things! They are our tresures! We love our life! Our life is various and valuable! to talk each other! ��　��　�� So, this is a blog concerned with AoA (Art of Air) . I wanted the title to shorten into AoA. It looks fun! to me! What was I doing on 55? 66? 77? 88? 99? We have visited some shrines and temples after cherry blossomes had gone. We like the cool wind through the greens in summer, though I like smoking very much. Besides, we had some new memorial services with our friends, and usual memorial services of our families. I sometimes feel like I almost live for memorial services... :-D ��　��　�� Shrines and temples still offer us some smoking places outside, though they often had big fires and they are still built with woods and papers. Usually they also offer their homa wood stkicks, candles, aromatic thin stick cakes or smoking chips to offer deities and Buddhas. I always offer my favorite tabbaco at our graves. Most of our family members I know were heavy smokers as much as Munenori. Smoking places are usually near a rest room, office, shop, cafe or restaurant, museum, galarey of offered pictures with wish or poetry. Some of them put some wide benches where we can talk each other for a while. A few elders are sitting on the bench and talking something local or trivial while smoking. I sometimes join them; Do you know good place to take a picture? Did you see the recent fastival? Or sometimes they talk to me: Are you a traveler? Where are you from? Oh, I'm from Kyoto, too. Haha! They are like talkative Mihawk. Have you ever seen that? No, not yet. Have you ever done that? No, I didn't know that. What's that? Follow me. Oh, thanks a lot! Generally, we can go around the grounds at ease on weekday after cherry blossomes, and take pictures or movies easily not to crash someone on the grounds. ��　��　�� I wanted to visit Atsuta Jingu shirine with my sister on her holiday, before I started writing Art of Air. She likes visiting shrines and temples very much. But, we had some rainy or stormy day when we planed to go there. My sister and I had learned Kagura, or dancing for deities at the Hirano Jinja shrine or a dancing floor at the street of Kamishichiken near Kitano Tenmangu shrine in our childhood. We once showed our dance on the stage in the wind. I'm not sure but it was a celebration for new building or rebuilding in another shrine. My father was a volanteer staff of Hirano Jinja and we often joined their festivals and activites. His life style was really old-fashioned like Dr. Tokitsugu to visit some houses and ask donation for their activites... So that shrines and temples are generally dear to us with nostargia in our childhood. ��　��　�� We usually played in the grounds of the shrines and temples when some taller boys played baseball in the park. Their grounds were wide to run around and soft to dig with our hands. We often chased some insects to capture them... Their trees were easy to climb up! Their buildings were big to hide ourselves! Their long long steps were match for Janken, or rock-paper-scissors game to step up! One, Two, Three! じゃんけん : Rock–paper–scissors https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/じゃんけん https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock–paper–scissors グリコ (遊び) : Glico (games) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/グリコ (遊び) グリコ : Glico https://www.glico.com/jp/ https://www.glico.com/global/ じゃんけんグリコ - 英検 http://www.eiken.or.jp/eiken-junior/enjoy/welcome/detail03/detail_10.html 英検 : the Society for Testing English Proficiency, Inc. http://www.eiken.or.jp/ http://www.eiken.or.jp/eiken/en/ Nash equilibrium https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nash_equilibrium Game theory https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_theory ��　��　�� Nagoya is a little far from Kyoto for a sudden drive of two. In this case, two means my husband and me. We usually go to a sudden drive when it is fine in the morning on his randam holiday of weekdays. : It's fine today! Let's go somewhere! Where? Somewhere! I see... He is working at traditional Japanese style hotel with traditional Japanese style restaurants, and he is usually told that he can have a holiday tomorrow. Sometimes, he gets a morning call that tells he can get a holiday today! Congratulation! : Wake up! It's fine today! Let's go somewhere! ...hoge...??? I sometimes wonder if they decide their holiday by a lottery... :-D He likes taking pictures with his favorite camera so much that he wants to go somewhere photogenic almost every his holiday! ��　��　�� Category:Blog posts